Magic Deterioration Disease
by Stephan of Many Colors
Summary: After Natsu comes home from a mission he is eager to see his family. However something is not right, and Natsu's life is at risk. Will he live or die? Can he fight off this "illness" or will he die a painful, tragic death? Nalu orientated, set after latest arc Might change rating later


Natsu sat at the guild bar, his shaggy, shoulder width hair tied into a small ponytail behind him. His olive green eyes scanned the guildhall as he looked for someone in particular. Finally, the person of interest was spotted and he jumped from his seat and dashed over to that person. Laughing, he picked up this person and swung her around as she gasped out in happiness.

"Natsu!" the person cried out in a feminine voice. Her long blonde hair flowed with the force of the wind the spinning was creating and her cocoa orbs glittered with laughter and love. Others in the guild stared either in jealously or cheerfully at the couple. They had been separate for two months.

"Lucy, I missed you" Natsu said as he brought his wife in for a pleasurable kiss. Lucy kissed back with affection as she embraced her husband's unusual warmth. There was a pause between them before they laughed and he swung his arm around his wife leading her to where he was sitting at the bar.

"How was the job?" Lucy asked as Mira came over to the couple. "Good. Only destroyed one building" Natsu said as detached the bag of jewel from his waistband. Lucy's eyes glittered as she took the bag from him and counted the money inside. "Natsu, this could last us until next year!" she inhaled, meeting his gaze as she closed the sack of money.

"That's great! Here, I'll make you a dinner for the two of you on the house" Mira interrupted, setting two drinks on the table. Lucy smiled at the bartender as Natsu gulped down his drink. "Thanks Mira!" Natsu panted as he downed the glass in less than a minute. Mira smiled brightly at the two as she made her way into the kitchen to start preparing the meal.

"How're the girls?" Natsu asked curiously out of nowhere. Natsu and Lucy Dragneel have been married for ten years. They have two little girls, Nashi and Layla. Nashi was almost ten and Layla was four. Though both girls where opposite of each other. Nashi was a daring spirit, much like her father while Layla was laid back and more timid than her older sister. Nashi's hair was bright bubblegum pink much like her fathers while Layla's was a golden blonde like her mother. Both however had beautiful cocoa orbs like their mother.

"Nashi is on a job with Rin and Nova, supervised by Lisanna and Layla is at Levy's with Ruby" Lucy disclosed leaning into her husband. "Which means we have the night all to ourselves" she whispers in his ear making him grin sheepishly. His blush rivaled his hair and he nibbled her ear in response.

"YEAH!" he shouted excitedly as perverted thought ran through his mind. He forgot however he was still next to his wife's ear and she cursed at him in pain. He jumped up and before Mira could give them their meal he picked her up and rushed home in frenzy.

…

It was hours later that Natsu woke up from his slumber naked next to his beautiful wife. His head buzzed and he felt pain in his stomach and chest making him turn to face his wife. She was sleeping peacefully, her sweat sheened body glowing in the moonlight. She had wrapped herself in a cool sheet before going to bed incase Layla was to wake and come into their room to sleep. Natsu gently shook her as his vision began to blur. His breathing shallowed and he couldn't breathe. Shaking Lucy more desperately his semi healed wound reopened unnaturally and he cried out as the pain worsened.

Lucy was woken by the shrill cry and opened her eyes to see her husband struggling for air. She sat up instantly and tried to sit him up as he flailed around in the sheets of the bed. His naked body bruised as blood became to pour rapidly out of the cut along his mid abdomen that seemed to appear from nowhere. Pressing her hands to the wound she applied pressure and he lost consciousness. His chest heaved as his lung screamed for air and she screamed loudly.

Layla, who was in the other room woke and fearfully cried out. She was scared and was unsure what was happening. She ran to her parent's room only to see her father bleeding to death and her mother doing chest compressions on him. She backed away and tearfully unlocked the front door of the house. She raced through the woods and fearfully tried running down the path her parents worked hard to make for her and her sister. She ended up in the outskirts of the city and she ran to the nearest house and banged on the door.

A man around age thirty opened the door to see a small blonde haired girl sobbing on his front porch. He knelt to the ground and calmly approached her.

"Hey little one are you lost?" he asked as his wife came down the stairs. She gasped and quickly called on the lacrima phone the nearest police in the area. Layla shook her head and continued to cry as she curled into a ball.

"Daddy's bleeding" she whispered and looked up at the couple. "Momma's screaming"

The couple looked frightened at the girl's words as the city guard came to them. Instantly one of the policemen recognized Layla Dragneel and contacted the Fairy Tail guild as more rushed out to Layla's house. Erza, Fairy Tail's newest master, picked her up and demanded questions be answered. Her son Eric clinged to her skirt and sucked his thumb in an attempt to calm himself. Soon Natsu was rushed to Magnolia General Hospital for emergency care and Lucy took Layla there.

Little did anyone know, this was only the beginning.


End file.
